Blog użytkownika:Chinatsa/To całkiem nowa historia 2 (Sequel "To całkiem nowa historia")
Standardowo: Zabrania się kopiować części bądź całości bez wiedzy autora jak i również umieszczać na innych stronach internetowych. Opowiadanie jest w całości wymyślone przez użytkownika Chinatsa jednak występują w nim postacie stworzone przez Cresside Cowell i studio DreamWorks. Uwaga! Jest to sequel opowiadania "To całkien nowa historia". Nieznajomość tamtej części może stwarzać problemy w rozumieniu sequelu dlatego autorka radzi przeczytać najpierw wcześniejszą część składającą sie z 30 rozdziałów by móc swobodnie czytać sequel. To całkiem nowa historia 2 Prolog Noc była chłodna i ciemniejsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Posępne, szare chmury zasłoniły blask gwiazd i sierp księżyca otulając ocean, lasy, klify i rozległą na kilka kilometrów wioskę zasłoną mroku i strachu wkradając się po cichu w serca i myśli jej mieszkańców, choć oni sami sądzili raczej, że to ostatnie tchnienia zimowych dni. Zima żegnała się z nimi dając znak, że powróci za kilka miesięcy. Czy groźniejsza niż w tym roku, nie wiadomo. Pewnym było, że znów nadejdzie, teraz jednak żegnała się przeraźliwym wyciem wiatru, coraz bardziej odległym i cichszym. Jednak to nie tylko jej odejście zaczarowywało tę noc. To nie leśne duszki krążące między krzewami i plątaniną zapadłych w sen gałęzi drzew czyniły ją magiczną i eteryczną, niemal namacalną. Tej nocy nie powiązane ze sobą chwile złączyły się nieświadomie w jedną całość, zupełnie tak, jakby nie tylko czas i przestrzeń, ale również i pierwiastek boskiej siły zaplanowały owe wydarzenia dla tej jednej sekundy oddzielającej ostatnie chwile ciemności od pierwszego blasku jutrzni. Tej nocy, ale również i tego poranka zbudziło się coś, co powinno pozostać nienaruszone. Wiecznie otwarta brama Walgind skrywająca za sobą Odyński Pałac po raz pierwszy nie witała, a żegnała pojedynczą postać stąpającą powoli między jej wrotami. Gdy kroki ucichły, a Asgard pozostał daleko w tyle, dało się słyszeć ponury skowyt brzmiący prędzej jak pomruk aniżeli wycie. Owe niemal niesłyszalne kroki dały pierwszy sygnał do zbudzenia Fenrira, lecz były na tyle słabe, by pozostawić bestię w niespokojnym, uważnym śnie. Mimo iż jego ślepia nadal pozostawały zamknięte, szerokie łapy zakończone ostrymi pazurami przebiegał pierwszy dreszcz niechybnie zwiastujący rychłe zbudzenie. Tej nocy zaczęło budzić się zło, ale tego poranka zbudziła się również nadzieja. Oszronione źdźbła trawy uginały się pod ciężarem idącej postaci jednak nie wydawały żadnego dźwięku, zupełnie tak, jakby owa postać nie należała do ich świata, nie poddawała się do końca jego prawom i szydziła z nich. Niemniej jednak, pozostawiała za sobą wyraźnie ślady. Czy były to ślady żywego, czy umarłego? A może kogoś, kto nie należał ani do tego, ani tamtego świata? Podróżnika, posłańca lub zupełnie nowej istoty zagubionej między jednym a drugim, poszukującej swego miejsca by odetchnąć, zaznać spokoju. Kim była postać tak materialna jak każdy inny mieszkaniec wioski a jednak roztaczająca wokół siebie aurę inności? Leśna zwierzyna zbudzona czyjąś obecnością unosiła głowy i spoglądała na wysoką postać majaczącą na tle wschodzącego słońca i stojącą na szczycie klifu otaczającego fiord. Postać przez chwilę stała spokojnie i unosiła głowę zupełnie tak, jakby chłonęła każdą ulotną chwilę ze swego przybycia aż w końcu zrobiła jeden krok, a potem kolejny i już pewnie ruszyła przed siebie pozostawiając za sobą wschodzące słońce. Gdzieś daleko od wioski na samotnej wyspie dało się słyszeć odległy odgłos grzmotu choć niebo nie pokrywały już ciemne chmury. Zaraz później ciszę poranka przerwało ciche skomlenie. Tego poranka trzy istoty rozpoczęły zupełnie nową historię. Ktoś, kto się narodził. Ktoś, kto wspominał. I ktoś, kto czekał wystarczająco długo. C.d.n. Uwagi od autorki: Niczym Feniks powstaję z popiołów niosąc nową historię z uniwersum smoków. Tym razem towarzyszyć nam będzie mitologia skandynawska bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, dlatego jeżeli zauważycie gdzieś jakieś błędy, nieścisłości, nie wahajcie się dać znać. Cóż, długo biłam się z myślami czy tworzyć sequel "To całkiem nowa historia", czy może pisać coś od początku, coś nowego, świeżego, jednak sądzę, że skoro nasza uwielbiana animacja doczekała się części drugiej (i trzeciej w nadchodzącym czasie) to i ja swoją historię mogę popchnąć w tym kierunku. Czy będzie tak samo długa jak poprzednia? Nie wiem. Czy będzie równie dramatyczna i z zawiłymi wątkami? Prawdopodobnie. Sądzę jednak, że mimo iż to troszkę "odgrzewany kotlet" to będzie wam smakował. Bo mnie prolog napełnił apetytem na więcej a chyba o to chodzi w pisaniu, prawda? Tak więc oficjalnie: rozpoczynamy nową historię :) --Chinatsa (dyskusja) 23:42, lip 29, 2015 (UTC) ~*~*Rozdział 1)*~*~ Padało. Od samego rana wydawało się, że cały świat spowiły ciemne, ciężkie chmury i brudząc niebo na szary kolor zasłaniały poranne promienie słońca. wszelka zwierzyna wyczuwając w powietrzu pierwsze oznaki wiosny szybko uciekła do swoich nor kryjąc się przed wilgotnością i dalej czekając na słoneczne dni zapadła w lekki sen. Tylko kilka z nich, te, którym nie straszne były deszczowe poranki biegały wokół roztapiających się zasp śniegu. Brzydkich, brudnych i rozmokłych. w pewnej zatoczce niewielkie jezioro rozlało się na brzeg tworząc ni to błotnistą ni to wodnistą ciecz w której nie sposób było zobaczyć choćby jedną rybę. Z wystających korzeni drzew prosto na ziemię i do wody skapywały krople deszczu wybijając tajemniczy, hipnotyzującą rytm, który niósł się echem przez cichy, pusty las. Zatoczka zarosła w większości gęstwiną korzeni, łodyg i trawy tak, że nie można było już znaleźć do niej wejścia, które wiele lat temu odkrył pewien młody, ciekawski wiking. Od tamtego czasu miejsce, które stało się niemal symbolem dla tamtego dziecka, stało opuszczone i zapomniane, aż w końcu ukryło się tak dobrze między szerokimi konarami drzew i skał, że niemal było niewidoczne nawet dla najlepiej znających las wikingów. Niewiele pozostało z tamtych, wydawałoby się, beztroskich czasów. Jedyna pamiątka, nie tknięta jeszcze przez chciwe pnącza przyrody, lśniła tylko od czasu do czasu w bladym świetle gdy księżyc stał na niebie dumny i pełny. Farba zeszła już dawno z drewna, jednak żelazny środek starej, wikińskiej tarczy wciąż był dobrze zachowany, jednak by zobaczyć jej słaby blask, trzeba było przedrzeć się przez pobliskie krzaki i uważając by nie spaść z urwiska wyczekiwać tej jednej minuty w której światło księżyca padnie prosto na nią. Do czasu, aż ktoś nie odnajdzie tego miejsca, zatoczka będzie obrastała w krzewy a jezioro zamieni się w niemal niewidoczny strumień zakryty szerokimi, ostrymi liśćmi trawy, szczawiu, ostu i iglicy. Berk budziło się jak zawsze wraz z pierwszym promieniem słońca, które tego ranka wyjrzało tylko na chwilę by po kilku minutach skryć się za kłębiastymi, szarymi obłokami. Każdy z wikingów wstawał by, tak samo jak każdego dnia, zająć się swoimi sprawami i pracami tym niechętnej, że wiatr zawodził tego dnia mocniej niż w poprzednich a samopoczucia nie poprawiała przylegająca do ciał i ubrań wilgotność powietrza. Przerywając ciche szurania butów i wyraźniejsze przekleństwa rozespanych wikingów z jednego z domów stojących na uboczu dobiegło głośnie trzaśnięcie drzwiami i wesołe nucenie. Zaraz po nim drzwi zaskrzypiały ponownie otwierając się na oścież. - Ulv! Ulv! Dziecko, na oko ośmioletnie, nie zatrzymało się słysząc wołania swojego ojca tylko pomachało mu ręką i już zeskakiwało po dwa stopnie rozpryskując wokół siebie wodę i mocząc nogawki spodni. - Ulv! Dopiero słysząc pierwsze nuty złości w głosie ojca schodzącego powolnie w dół, chłopiec zatrzymał się i niechętnie odwrócił w jego kierunku. - Nie mam dużo czasu! Śnieg topnieje, więc pierwsze małe smoki zaczynają uczyć się latać! Chcę to zobaczyć! - Musiałbyś mieć dużo szczęścia i trochę rozumu, żeby je znaleźć - wysoki, umięśniony mężczyzna pochylił się nad dzieckiem i końcem wskazującego palca uderzył prosto w czoło zasłaniane przez niebywale jasne kosmyki. Ulv skrzywił się z niesmakiem i już chciał się odwrócić by puścić się biegiem, jednak drzwi domu otworzyły się po raz trzeci ukazując w progu wysoką, smukłą postać o długich, jasnych włosach związanych w warkocz, który opadał swobodnie na plecy. Niebieskie oczy zwęziły się lekko a prawa dłoń oparła o talię. Te dwa gesty skutecznie powstrzymały Ulva przed szaloną gonitwą i z opuszczoną głową powlókł się po schodach. - wystarczyła ci minuta żebyś ubrudził całe spodnie a nawet bluzkę. - kobieta o pięknych rysach pochyliła się tak jak uprzednio jej mąż nad synem i strzepnęła z jego ramion odrobinę błota. - Smoki ci nie uciekną, nawet jeśli zaczynają uczyć się latać, będą to robić przez kilka tygodni. Masz jeszcze sporo czasu. - Ale ja chcę zobaczyć jak pierwszy raz próbują latać! - Ulv wyrwał się z uścisku matki i głośno tupiąc nogami wszedł do domu kierując się w stronę masywnego, drewnianego stołu ze zdobionymi nogami. Odsuwając jeszcze głośniej krzesło usiadł na nim i oparł ręce na blacie patrząc obrażonym wzrokiem w stronę rodziców. - Jestem już duży! - O tak, jesteś - zaśmiał się mężczyzna siadając na przeciwko syna i zakładając ręce na pierś przyglądał mu się rozbawiony. - Jesteś tak duży, że nie muszę już wiązać ci butów. - Mamo, tata znowu się ze mnie nabija! Kobieta uniosła tylko palec do rozciągniętych w uśmiechu ust i zniknęła w kuchni. Zanim wróciła niosąc śniadanie Ulv zdążył przynajmniej kilka razy kopnąć w nogi stołu nie bacząc na spokojne uwagi swojego ojca. - Skoro taki ranny ptaszek z ciebie, powinieneś iść do Pyskacza i pomóc mu w kuźni. Jest już za stary na wykonywanie pracy z samego rana. Ulv nic nie odpowiedział, patrzył tylko jak jego matka rozstawia talerze i półmiski pełne mięsa i pieczywa. Ulv nie lubił jadać śniadań i to była jedna z tych rzeczy, które niebywale irytowały jego rodziców. Jakkolwiek roztrzepany i nieposłuszny, wiking powinien jeść śniadanie by nabrać siły na cały dzień pracy a tymczasem Ulv potrafił nie jeść nic poza jednym kawałkiem chleba aż do pory obiadowej. I tym razem ku rozpaczy matki i ojca chwycił najmniejszy kawałek pieczywa i rozszarpując go wkładał sobie po kawałku do ust. - Nadchodzą deszczowe dni. - stwierdził mężczyzna nalewając sobie do kufla gorące mleko i dmuchając by je ostudzić. - Normalna pora między zimą a wiosną. - wzruszyła ramionami kobieta zakładając wysokie buty. - Gdzieś idziesz? - Obowiązki wzywają. - uśmiechnęła się do męża i skierowała w stronę wyjścia. - Poczekaj. Pójdę z tobą. - mężczyzna odstawił kufel na stół i powolnym ruchem podniósł się z krzesła. Ulv rozochocony również odrzucił nadgryziony kawałek chleba i już obmyślał wszystkie możliwe miejsca w lesie, które przeszuka pod nieobecność rodziców. - Jaki przykład dajesz dziecku? -zaśmiała się zerkając na piegowatą twarz malca. - To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie Astrid. - odwzajemnił śmiech mężczyzna, jednak kobieta tylko ponownie wzruszyła ramionami - Ulv! Skoro nie jesz tutaj, zjesz w wielkiej sali. Błysk przygody w oczach chłopca natychmiast zgasł. - Ale tam jest nudno! - Bez dyskusji. Przebieraj się w coś czystego i idziemy. Chłopiec mamrocząc pod nosem kąśliwe uwagi zeskoczył z krzesła i niechętnie powędrował na piętro gdzie miał swój pokój. - Jak chcesz, potrafisz mieć pedagogiczne podejście do dzieci, Eret. - zaśmiała się Astrid i szturchnęła męża między żebra, ten w odpowiedzi na jej gest po prostu przewrócił oczami i ponownie zakładając ręce na pierś spoglądał na schody prowadzące na piętro. Mimo iż mijało prawie dziesięć lat odkąd tu zamieszkał, ciągle czuł się jak nieproszony gość, który zajął czyjeś miejsce. Nazwisko wyryte na drzwiach nie powinno być jego, łoże w którym śpi nie powinno należeć do niego i co najważniejsze, kobieta, z którą postanowił spędzić resztę życia była przeznaczona komuś innemu, jednak zbieg wydarzeń zadecydował, że on, drugi w kolejności, zajął miejsce tego pierwszego. Tak, pomyślał marszcząc lekko brwi i spoglądając tym razem bez uśmiechu na syna schodzącego po schodach, to wszystko powinno należeć do Niego, nie do mnie. Zboczem lasu przemieszczała się wysoka, szczupła postać skrywając się w jego cieniu tak, że tylko lekki szum trawy zdradzał jej obecność. Od czasu do czasu to zatrzymywała się i opierała dłoń o spękane zimnym powietrzem kory drzew, to pochylała i przeczesywała palcami mokre źdźbła zupełnie tak, jakby coś sprawdzała, czegoś szukała. Po kilku kilometrach zatrzymała się na jednym ze wzgórz i opierając plecami o niewielką jabłoń skierowała spojrzenie na majaczącą w dole wioskę. Sylwetka postaci wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że przybysz jest mężczyzną w dość młodym wieku jednak twarz skrywał szeroki kaptur, toteż nie można było jednoznacznie powiedzieć ile miał lat. Z jego ust wydobyło się ciche westchnienie gdy tak stał i patrzył przed siebie rozkoszując się chłodnym wiatrem po długiej wędrówce. Pomiędzy jego nogami przemknęła para Straszliwców tylko na chwilę zatrzymując się i badając go spojrzeniem. Nie ruszał się, pozwalając smokom obwąchać jego prawą nogę. Dopiero gdy pochylił się żeby je pogłaskać odskoczyły przekręcając głowy i wzbijając się do niepewnego lotu. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się i obserwował chybotliwy lot młodych smoków aż nie zniknęły za horyzontem. Dopiero wtedy, wciąż trzymając się linii lasu, zaczął schodzić w stronę osady. C.d.n. Uwagi od autorki: Długo zastanawiałam się nad wyborem imienia tak, by pasowało do klimatu () oraz fabuły i żeby dobrze brzmiało. Co dociekliwszy mogą sobie wygooglować imię ULV i spróbować połączyć pewne fakty. Bawcie się. Jak tak o tym teraz myślę, to prawie tak, jakbym szukała imienia dla swojego dziecka... To okropnie trudne! Ach, zapomniałam już jakie to świetne uczucie pisać to powiadanie! Być w nim przez te półtorej godziny i przeżywać wszystko na nowo. Już mnie palce świerzbią żeby pisać dalsze rozdziały. Bajo! ~*~*Rozdział 2)*~*~ Gdyby nie rozległe chmury, słońce stałoby już kilkanaście stopni ponad horyzontem wskazując wczesne godziny poranne. Godziny, w których każdy wiking jest już na nogach i zajmując się swoimi sprawami wypatruje owych odległych promieni wiosennego słońca. Smocza Akademia była jak zwykle zatłoczona przez grupę dzieci, starszych, którzy trenowali swoje smoki i tych młodszych poznających dopiero tajniki smoczej tresury. - Z roku na rok jest coraz więcej chętnych - Astrid odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i oparła się plecami o drewniane obramowanie tablicy na której rozpisane były dzisiejsze zajęcia i ważniejsze informacje. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie, zabraknie nam młodych smoków, trzeba będzie powrócić do starych metod. - Śledzik położył na ziemi dwa ogromne kubły pełne świeżych ryb i podrapał się po podbródku. - Twoja metoda jest dobra, nie chcę z niej rezygnować. - Astrid wskazała gestem by starsi uczniowie rozdzielili pomiędzy sobą ryby a potem powróciła do obserwowania "pierwszoroczniaków" pilnie studiujących w kółku Księgę Smoków i raz po raz przekrzykując się gdy natrafili na coś ciekawszego. Aktualnie kilkoro z nich kłóciło się o to czy wandersmok czy może Marazmor jest silniejszy. Astrid westchnęła tylko i spojrzała na Śledzika, który niemal nie zmienił się przez te kilka lat, no może jedynie troszkę schudł, chociaż wciąż był "okrągły". Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. - Pomysł, żeby dzieciaki tresowały smoki w podobnym przedziale wiekowym jak one same okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Gratuluję. Śledzik zarumienił się słysząc pochwałę jednak machnął ręką podrzucając przy okazji Sztukamięs jedną z ryb. - Ja tylko brałem przykład. Czkawka i Szczerbatek doskonale się dogadywali bo byli w tym samym wieku... - Masz rację. - Mruknęła Astrid a Śledzik widząc jej wyraz twarzy nie powiedział już nic więcej. Minęło prawie dziesięć lat. Dziesięć długich, spokojnych lat, w których jednak brakowało dawnej iskry. Czegoś, co sprawiałoby, że każdy rok byłby inny, niepowtarzalny i nieprzewidywalny. Każdy ze smoczych jeźdźców wiedział czego brakowało ale po roku żałoby musieli nauczyć się znowu żyć a z biegiem czasu rozmawiać o tym, co było dla nich z jednej strony bolesnymi wspomnieniami, ale z drugiej wspaniałymi przeżyciami, których nikt im nie odbierze. I oni sami nie chcieli o nich zapominać. Nie mogli. Gdy trening dobiegł końca starsi uczniowie pożegnali się ze swoimi smokami pozostawiając je pod opiekę Astrid i Śledzika natomiast młodsi odłożyli Księgę na kamienną bryłę i prześcigając się wybiegali z Akademii wędrując do domów lub w inne miejsca by skorzystać z całkiem ciepłego, choć wciąż wilgotnego dnia. Deszcz ustąpił i w powietrzu dało się wyczuć zapach ziemi i budzących się do życia roślin. Ulv pomachał tylko matce przykładając palec wskazujący do nadgarstka dając tym samym znać, że wróci na kolację. Astrid skinęła mu głową i sama powlokła się do Sali Głównej by pełnić dalej swoje obowiązki. Śledzik pozostał by zająć się całym tuzinem młodych smoków z pomocą bliźniaków, którzy, choć troszkę bardziej poważni, wciąż sprawiali sporo kłopotów swoimi żartami. Sączysmark podjął się pracy u Pyskacza i już od kilku lat pomagał mu w kuźni a w wolnych chwilach oblatywał wioskę rozglądając się za zagrożeniami. Jednak od wielu lat na horyzoncie nie pojawił się żaden statek nieprzyjaciela. Było tak spokojnie, że morskie bitwy zaczynały stawać się echem wspomnień i jakkolwiek było to dobre, każdy z wikingów tęsknił za podbojami i walkami z nieprzyjacielem. Ulv przeskakiwał ponad kałużami podpierając się od czasu do czasu dłońmi o ściany mijanych domów i nucił sobie tylko znaną melodię. Kierował się prosto na skaliste wzgórza by móc w końcu w spokoju oddać się obserwowaniu młodych smoków i podziwiać ich pierwsze próby lotu. Chłopiec jak na swój wiek był całkiem wysoki, miał długie nogi które pozwalały mu za każdym razem wygrywać wyścigi i silne dłonie przydające się podczas wspinaczek. wszystko to odziedziczył po ojcu, jednak tak jak matka posiadał jasną cerę, przenikliwie niebieskie oczy i jasne włosy, które opadały na jego ramiona w jakiś szalony, postrzępiony sposób i nie dające się inaczej ułożyć. Za każdym razem gdy matka próbowała namówić go do ścięcia złościł się i zarzekał, że to jego włosy i nie da ich nikomu tknąć. Po kilku próbach Astrid zrezygnowała z przekonywania go i po prostu wzruszała ramionami gdy któryś z kosmyków wpadał mu do oczu lub buzi. Minąwszy ostatni dom Ulv zaczął wspinać się susami pod górę prosto w stronę pierwszej linii lasu i goniąc od czasu do czasu jakiegoś napotkanego Straszliwca, których ostatnio było wszędzie pełno, zupełnie tak, jakby znalazły doskonałe warunki wylęgu na ich wyspie. Dając na chwilę odpocząć nogom, chłopiec usadowił się pod najbliższym drzewem i przymykając oczy rozpoczął wędrówkę swoich myśli po najdalszych krainach i nowych gatunkach smoków, które tylko czekają na odkrycie. Ulv był mądry, doskonale radził sobie z szybkim liczeniem w myślach, jednak nudziło go czytanie książek dlatego wszystkiego co wiedział o smokach dowiedział się z opowiadań matki i ojca oraz kilku innych starszych wikingów. Lubił wymykać się rankami i opuszczać lekcje w Akademii. Jeszcze tylko rok i będzie mógł wybrać własnego smoka, jednak on wcale nie wydawał się być tym zachwycony. Owszem, interesowały go, wychował się między nimi, jednak wolał je podziwiać, patrzeć na nie jak na niedostępne stworzenia. Coś, co jest tak wspaniałe, że nie można tego posiadać lecz jedynie się tym zachwycać. Tak, Ulv odstawał od ówczesnych wikingów tak bardzo pod tym względem, że bał się o tym komukolwiek powiedzieć w strachu, że zostanie odepchnięty, pozostawiony samemu sobie. Nie był strachliwy, często nawet wdawał się w bójki i miał silny charakter, jednak nawet on bał się pewnych wydarzeń. Nie przeszłości, nie teraźniejszości a przyszłości, bo tylko ona jedna była dla niego największą zagadką z jednej strony ciemną i niepewną a z drugiej fascynującą w swoim oczekiwaniu. Ulv marzył, by podróżować Drakkarem po głębiach oceanu, by chwycić za miecz i walczyć własnymi siłami, sam, bez pomocy. Tymczasem w czasach oswajania smoków nie miałby szans w samotnej walce a każdy inny wiking nie porzuciłby swojego smoka. Dlatego tak, Ulv mógł z całą pewnością twierdzić, że jest osamotniony w swoich pragnieniach. Obudził go szelest liści. Najpierw leniwie otworzył jedno oko a potem, gdy w zasięgu jego wzroku nie było żadnego sprawcy owego odgłosu otworzył drugie i przeciągając się wstał by dotrzeć do źródła dźwięku. Na odgłos smoczych łap był za słaby, na polne zwierzę, zbyt niepewny, dlatego chłopiec pomyślał, że są to odgłosy człowieka. I miał rację. Dopiero kiedy odwrócił lekko głowę w stronę wyżej umiejscowionych wzgórz zobaczył jakiś ruch i szybko przemykający cień. Jego oczy rozbłysły, na usta wystąpił lekki, nerwowy uśmiech, serce zabiło mocniej a dłonie lekko się spociły. Ulv w tej chwili czuł żądzę przygody. Każda sekunda w której cokolwiek robimy rozpościera przed nami szereg nieskończonych opcji i możliwości i w zależności które wybierzemy, będzie nas prowadzić do czegoś zupełnie nowego. Niemal kładąc się na ziemi zaczął przemykać cicho i sprawnie pomiędzy większymi kępami trawy śledząc owy cień człowieka. Od czasu do czasu, gdy wydawało mu się, że tajemnicza postać odwraca się w jego kierunku, upadał płasko na ziemię tak, że czubek jego nosa był już porządnie ubrudzony błotem, jednak zaraz zrywał się i podążał dalej za tropem. Nie umiał powiedzieć, ile czasu to wszystko trwało, jednak kiedy był już blisko nieznajomego, ten niemal nagle zniknął pomiędzy drzewami. Ulv nie przejmował się już tym, że zostanie przyłapany, zerwał się na nogi i najciszej jak mógł wbiegł prosto w las przedzierając się przez gęstwinę zarośli i plątających po ziemi korzeniach jednak postać zniknęła już dawno z przed jego oczu i zatrzymując się na wolnej przestrzeni pochylił się i oparł dłońmi o kolana biorąc głębokie wdechy. - Szybki jesteś. Na dźwięk słów natychmiast uniósł głowę i rozglądając się zobaczył w końcu wysoką, zakapturzoną postać opierającą się o jedno z drzew naprzeciw niego. Ulv otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, jednak głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Z tej postaci biła jakaś niesamowita tajemniczość, coś, co sprawiało, że to nie był typowy człowiek a raczej jakaś leśna mara, omam lub coś jeszcze bardziej niesamowitego. Nieznajomy założył ręce na piersi i spoglądał na Ulva, choć ten nie mógł zobaczyć jego oczu. Cała postać schowana była pod długim, szarym płaszczem sięgającym do samej ziemi i plątającej się pomiędzy źdźbłami trawy. - Jak długo mnie śledziłeś? - Jakiś kilometr, może dwa - głos w końcu wydostał się z gardła chłopaka i wnet poczuł się pewniejszy siebie. Prostując plecy wzruszył ramionami. - Sporo - w głosie postaci można było usłyszeć przyjazny śmiech. - Usłyszałem cię dopiero kiedy wszedłeś do lasu. Czując się mile połechtany uwagą, chłopiec zrobił krok w jego stronę. - Nie jesteś stąd. Nieznajomy nie odpowiedział od razu. Najpierw rozglądnął się przechylając lekko głowę w lewo i w prawo a potem wolnym ruchem ściągnął kaptur z głowy ukazując tym samym młodą, sympatyczną twarz. - I tak i nie. Ulv zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza bo oto w jego głowie rozpaliła się myśl, że właśnie wkroczył w jakąś przygodę. Że oto ta jedna sekunda, za którą postanowił podążać, zaczęła wybijać zupełnie nową przyszłość. Przyszłość, którą zdecydował się samodzielnie wybrać. I tym razem się jej nie bał. Kiedy otworzył usta i przemówił, jego głos był drżący ale nie z powodu niepewności lub lęku, lecz ze szczerej, po dziecięcemu niewinnej radości i dumy. - Ja wiem kim jesteś. C.d.n. Uwagi od autora: Czy ktoś wie jak się dodaje u góry rozpiskę rozdziałów? ^_^ No i mam nadzieję, że rozdział przypadnie do gustu mimo, że spokojny. wasza kochająca Chinatsa Chinatsa (dyskusja) 23:44, sie 14, 2015 (UTC) b ~*~*Rozdział 3)*~*~ - No już, już... nic się nie dzieje. Przeraźliwy pisk rozdzierał moje uszy i boleśnie docierał poprzez neurony do każdego zakamarku czaszki więc jedną wolną ręką zakryłem prawe ucho. Niewiele pomogło, lewe było wciąż odsłonięte ponieważ lewą ręką trzymałem na kolanach szarpiące się i wgryzające w moje knykcie stworzenie. - No już, cała wyspa nas słyszy! Opuściłem prawą rękę i i położyłem ją na łuskowatym, szorstkim grzbiecie modląc się w duchu, by moje bębenki wytrzymały tą kanonadę dźwięków. To aż niemożliwe by tak mała istota mogła wydawać tak głośne krzyki, a raczej coś, co można było porównać do nich. Nie wiem czy jakaś siła wyższa zlitowała się nade mną,czy może ciągłe wrzaski zmęczyły malca, ale w końcu przestał piszczeć i spoglądał na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Delikatnie przejechałem palcem po jego grzbiecie co wyraźnie sprawiło mu radość, bo wyciągnął przed siebie szponiaste łapy i dalej zerkał na mnie z zaciekawieniem. - w promieniu kilku kilometrów nie słychać żadnego innego smoka oprócz tego tu. Odwróciłem głowę w stronę dobiegającego głosu i uśmiechnąłem się na widok znajomej, lekko już zgarbionej sylwetki. - Mało tego dzisiaj. - westchnąłem spoglądając z politowaniem na kilka marnej wielkości ryb, które niósł w prowizorycznym koszu. - Musimy teraz łowić więcej. Mężczyzna położył kosz na ziemi i rozczesał palcami gęstą brodę w której przeplatały się już siwe kosmyki. Z jego ust wydobyło się ciche warknięcie. - Następnym razem ty idziesz a ja niańczę smoka bachorze. Nie odpowiadając mu zaśmiałem się i ponownie zwróciłem swoją uwagę na ową postać, którą trzymałem na kolanach. - Mały urwis z ciebie, co? - chwytając malca w obie dłonie podniosłem go na wysokość swoich oczu tak, że moja twarz i jego pysk były na tej samej wysokości i zmarszczyłem brwi przyglądając się mu z bliska. - Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać. Zielone smocze oczy rozbłysły na jedną, ulotną sekundę jakby zdawał się rozumieć moje słowa a po chwili, zupełnie niespodziewanie, przysunął swój pysk do mojej twarzy. Kiedy jego mokry nos dotknął mojego czoła uśmiechnąłem się i odetchnąłem z ulgą. - witamy z powrotem. Ulv stał z wyprostowaną piersią i wpatrywał się w postać stojącą przed nim z nieskrywaną ciekawością próbując zachować względnie poważną postawę. w jego głowie kłębiło się miliony myśli i pytań, a każde kolejne wydawało się ważniejsze niż poprzednie. - Ja wiem... - ...kim jestem. Tak, już to mówiłeś. - postać zaśmiała się i usiadła wygodnie pod drzewem. Nie minęło wiele czasu kiedy jeden z bardziej ciekawskich Straszliwców wskoczył mu na kolana i sapiąc z zadowolenia postanowił uciąć sobie drzemkę. - Po prostu nie wiem co powiedzieć. - Ulv również usiadł na wilgotnej ziemi i zaczął bawić się leżącym obok patykiem tylko po to, by zająć czymś ręce. - Nie lubisz smoków? Ulv poniósł głowę zaciekawiony pytaniem. - Skąd wiesz? Postać wzruszyła lekko ramionami i ponownie się zaśmiała. - Znam ten wzrok. - odpowiedział - widziałem go przez tyle lat, że znam go już doskonale. Ulv zawercił się niespokojnie i z głośnym chrzęstem przełamał patyk na dwie części. - To nie tak, że ich nie lubię - wymamrotał unikając jego spojrzenia - Ja po prostu uważam, że smoki nie powinny służyć ludziom. Powinny być wolne i niedostępne, a my upodabniamy je do domowych pupili. - Możesz mieć trochę racji - postać pokiwała głową i położyła dłoń na grzbiecie śpiącego smoka. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Ale to nie są domowe zwierzęta. To nasi przyjaciele. Zawsze lepsze to niż kiedy... - ...zionęły ogniem. Obydwoje spojrzeli na siebie i wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem. Atmosfera rozrzedziła się i Ulv nie czuł już onieśmielenia spowodowanego tą irracjonalną sytuacją. A może tak naprawdę to wszystko mu się śni? Po kryjomu uszczypnął się w rękę, jednak nic się nie wydarzyło, wciąż siedział na polanie, wciąż czuł lekki wiatr na policzkach i zimno zmarzniętej ziemi. - Pochowali cię. Spłonąłeś. Postać w jednej chwili spoważniała i delikatnie położyła smoka na ziemi. Otrzepując się wstała i skierowała swoje spojrzenie w stronę wioski. - Masz rację. - Minęło dziesięć lat. - To prawda. - więc jakim cudem teraz z tobą rozmawiam? Nały podmuch wiatr poruszył koronami drzew rozsiewając wokół cichą, leśną pieśń niosącą się daleko, daleko ponad granice pól. - Na to pytanie nie mogę ci odpowiedzieć tak, byś to zrozumiał. - postać położyła dłoń na pobliskim pniu i przekręcając głowę posłała Ulvowi smutne spojrzenie. - Czasami... Czasami pewne rzeczy muszą się po prostu stać, żeby je dokładnie zrozumieć. Ulv położył dłonie na kolanach i głęboko nabrał powietrza. Jego policzki zaróżowiły się od chłodu nadchodzącej nocy. - Czy mi się to wszystko tylko śni? - A nie próbowałeś się już obudzić szczypiąc się w nadgarstek? - na twarzy postaci ponownie pojawił się lekki uśmiech. - Ja... Zanim zdążył dokończyć, postać uniosła palec wskazujący do ust i mrugnęła przyjaźnie. - Ulv! Ulv poderwał się na nogi i odwrócił słysząc swoje imię. Przez pole szedł w jego kierunku wysoki mężczyzna z włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu a przy jego boku dostojnie kroczył Czaszkochrup. - Matka zaczęła się niepokoić - jego głos był szorstki, jednak wyraz twarzy dawał do zrozumienia, że nie jest zły a raczej rozbawiony. - Kolacja czeka od godziny. - Tato...! - Ulv otworzył szeroko usta i odwrócił się w stronę swojego towarzysza, jednak nikogo tam już nie było. Straszliwiec i postać zniknęli. - Coś się stało? - Eret podszedł do syna i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Zobacz! Musiały być tu jakieś młode smoki, Czaszkochrup wydaje się być zaciekawiony. Może mają tu jakieś legowisko? Ulv patrzył jak jego ojciec staje w tym samym miejcu, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu stała tamta tajemnicza postać. Rozglądnął się, ale nigdzie nie było po niej śladu. - Ulv, wydajesz się być roztargniony. Chłopiec spojrzał na ojca i uśmiechnął się nerwowo roztrząsając w myślach owe spotkanie sprzed chwili. Czy to jego wyobraźnia? Czy zasnął i ta cała rozmowa była tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni? - Czaszkochrup! Co z tobą? Z rozmyślań wyrwało go nagłe pytanie ojca. Przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na smoka, który, ku ich zdziwieniu, ułożył się pod pniem i cicho skomląc popatrzył prosto w oczy Ulva. - Co się z wami dzisiaj dzieje? - Czaszkochrup chyba się przeziębił. - Ulv szybko się odwrócił i ukrywając przed ojcem twarz ruszył w stronę wioski. - wracajmy do domu. Schodząc skrajem pola całą siłą woli powstrzymywał się by nie biec, by zachowywać się normalnie przy ojcu a później przy matce podczas kolacji. Od czasu do czasu Czaszkochrup podbiegał do niego i trącił go pyskiem i Ulv wiedział, że smok wie. On go wyczuł. Gdyby mógł, wykrzyczał by całej wiosce to, czego był świadkiem, ale gdzieś w głębi serca wiedział, że powinien zatrzymać to wszystko póki co w tajemnicy. Zerkając na zachodzące słońce zaśmiał się w duchu i ku zaskoczeniu ojca objął na chwilę Czaszkochrupa przykładając swoją twarz do jego pyska. - Rozpoznałeś go. - szepnął mu do ucha tak cicho, by ojciec nie mógł go usłyszeć. Tego dnia wyspa powitała ponownie swojego dawnego wodza. Czkawka Haddock III wrócił na Berg C.d.n. Chcę wam serdecznie podziękować za wspaniałe komentarze i zainteresowanie tą, skąd inąd, zwariowaną historią. Bardzo miło czyta mi się wasze słowa uznania i jedyne co mogę, to obiecać, że postaram się utrzymać poziom. Dziękuję. Chinatsa (dyskusja) 18:13, sie 28, 2015 (UTC) ~*~*Rozdział 4)*~*~ Miałem wrażenie, że coś się zmieniło, że wschód i zachód słońca są inne niż wcześniej. Trochę tak, jakby wbrew nadchodzącej wiośnie poranne słońce traciło swój blask, natomiast zachodzące skrzyło się większą ilością kolorów niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jakby zachodząc chciało coś powiedzieć, coś, co skrywało przez cały dzień, jednak nie mogło tego zrobić. Ostatnie zaspy śniegu roztopiły się a na ich miejscu pojawiły się mokre, brudne ślady. Powietrze wciąż było ostre i zimne, ale jego zapach się zmienił. woń powoli kiełkujących nasion i budzących się do życia roślin rozlewał się po całej wyspie tak, że chłód powietrza pozostawał już tylko ostatnim wspomnieniem zimy. Odwróciłem się tyłem do plaży mając teraz przed oczami bezkres oceanu. Fale też były niespokojne, zupełnie tak jak moje serce, choć nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Mój wzrok powędrował na zachód. Gdzieś tam, wiele mil ode mnie, coś musiało się wydarzyć. Podczas tej nocy w której jajo w końcu całkiem pękło i pierwsze co zobaczyłem to zielone, smocze oko, pomyślałem, że coś się rozpoczęło. Maszyna, która kręci tym światem została wprawiona w ruch przez niewidzialne ręce losu. Jakiś cichy głos podpowiadał, żeby wyruszyć już teraz, natychmiast. Nie czekając na nic skierować się prosto w miejsce, które opuściłem dziesięć lat temu. Przymknąłem powieki by wyobrazić sobie każde wzniesienie, każdy zagajnik, każdy dom... Tylko raz pozwoliłem sobie zbliżyć się wystarczająco blisko. Dwa lata temu w cichą, zimową noc podkradłem się pod samą wyspę a później, pozostając w cieniu, przemknąłem między ścianami domów szukając tego jednego. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, czułem się jakby moje ciało poruszało się automatycznie a ręce drżały ściskając skrawek papieru. Oczywiście mogłem wysłać go przez smoka, ale MUSIAŁEM stanąć tam jeszcze raz. Jeszcze jeden, być może ostatni raz odwiedzić miejsce, które było moim domem i które poprzez te wszystkie szalone wydarzenia zapisało się w mojej pamięci na zawsze. Kiedy już odnalazłem cel poszukiwań, zawahałem się. Przez tą jedną sekundę przez moją głowę przegalopowało tysiące myśli i wspomnień i już chciałem odwrócić się i uciec gdyby nie znajomy dźwięk. Świst skrzydeł. Przylegając do ściany skryłem się w cieniu i obserwowałem samotną postać wychodzącą prosto w objęcia ciemności. Pamiętam, że uśmiechnąłem się widząc jak obok wylądował Śmiertnik Zębacz a ona oparła na chwilę dłoń na smoczym pysku. Przez chwilę czułem się jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Jakby zaraz obok niej miała wylądować Nocna Furia razem ze swoim jeźdźcem ale nikt inny się nie pojawił. Zagryzłem dolną wargę i patrzyłem jak Śmiertnik i jeździec odlatują w głąb wioski a później wsunąłem kartkę papieru między szparę w drzwiach i odszedłem nie oglądając się ani razu za siebie. List, który wtedy pozostawiłem, był jedynym świadectwem mojej obecności na Berg. ~~**~~ - Smoki mogą z łatwością i niebywałą szybkością wykonywać szereg zadań, które dla ludzi trwałyby bardzo długo. Czy ktoś umie podać przykłady? Śledzik dając czas do namysłu młodszym uczniom wychylił się za barierkę i popatrzył na arenę gdzie starsi uczyli się jak należycie czyścić pióra, łuski i pazury. Oczywiście w razie potrzeby zajmował się tym Pyskacz, ale posiadając własnego smoka, trzeba wiedzieć jak o niego zadbać. Nie żeby smok sam nie mógł tego zrobić, jednak tu chodziło również o zaufanie między jeźdźcem a smokiem. - więc? - zapytał odwracając się na powrót w stronę niewielkiej gromadki. Dzisiaj było mniej pierwszaków jako że na wyspie panowała fala przeziębień i zdecydowana większość pozostała w domu lecząc gorączki i uporczywy kaszel. - Można szybciej nazbierać drewno na opał. - najmniejsza z grupy, dziewczynka o imieniu Iria jako pierwsza podniosła rękę. Śledzik obdarował ją serdecznym uśmiechem. - Bardzo dobrze. Ktoś ma jeszcze jakieś pomysły? - Można rozpalić ognisko. Śledzik ponownie kiwnął głową tym razem w stronę piegowatego wyrostka, największego z pierwszaków. Dzieci jakby zachęcone zaczęły przekrzykiwać się wzajemnie wymyślając coraz to nowsze zadania dla swoich przyszłych smoków jednocześnie zazdrośnie zerkając w stronę areny. Śledzik spojrzał na leniwie wyłaniające się za chmur słońce i westchnął. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nieobecni są chorzy, ale i tak brakowało zbyt dużej ilości osób na ciekawsze zajęcia. - Czy ktoś z was widział Ulva? Kilka osób pokręciło głową. - To on nie jest chory? - A może nie chciało mu się tak wcześnie wstawać? - Pewnie udaje bo nie chce z nami siedzieć. - No już, wystarczy. - Śledzik machnął ręką i podrapał się po karku. Jedną z tych rzeczy które go martwiły było to, że Ulv zdecydowanie odstawał od reszty grupy i nie wyrażał chęci posiadania własnego smoka. Krzywił się, gdy tylko o tym wspominano i za każdym razem gdy Śledzik przyprowadzał ze sobą Sztukamięs na zajęcia, miał wrażenie, że Ulv patrzy na niego z pogardą. Tym gorzej, że spojrzenie odziedziczył po matce. Ulv był zupełnym przeciwieństwem Czkawki, który całe dnie spędzał na tresowaniu smoków, jednak obydwu łączyło coś, czego Śledzik nie potrafił nazwać. Oczywiście i jeden i drugi był samotnikiem, jednak to nie tylko to. - Panie Ingerman. Śledzik zamrugał i przeniósł spojrzenie na ową dziewczynkę, która odezwała się jako pierwsza. Ponownie się do niej uśmiechnął wiedząc, że była nie tylko najmniejsza, ale i najbardziej nieśmiała. - Tak? - Chyba widziałam go rano jak szedł w stronę zachodnich pól. Chciałam go zawołać ale... - Iria zająknęła się i spłonęła rumieńcem jakby właśnie wyjawiła czyjś sekret. - No cóż, skoro tak, to nie musimy się o niego martwić, prawda? - poklepał ją po głowie i mrugnął wesoło - wracajmy do zajęć. Iria odwzajemniła nieśmiały uśmiech jednak Śledzik zauważył, że niepewnie spogląda w stronę zachodnich pól. Cóż takiego mogło rodzić się w tym młodym, niemal pisklęcym jeszcze sercu? Ulv nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wiedział już, że chodząc do Akademii nic nie zyska przecież nie chciał być jeźdźcem. On chciał tylko badać smoki, podglądać ich codzienne, prawdziwe życie a nie sztuczne, udomowione. Poza tym... Na dziecięcej buzi wykwitły rumieńce od ciągłego biegu a z lekko uchylonych ust wylatywały małe, ledwie widoczne obłoki pary. Wiedział, że czeka go kazanie gdy tylko wróci do domu, jednak nie przejmował się tym. Wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia dodały mu odwagi do rozmowy z rodzicami, powiedzenia, że nie chce być tacy jak oni i chce sam zdecydować o swojej przyszłości. Jako jedyny wiking nie będzie posiadał własnego smoka. Czując ból w prawym boku zwolnił bieg i przeszedł do spokojnego marszu. Jego głowa kręciła się we wszystkie możliwe strony szukając tamtej postaci, jednak choć słońce stało już wysoko na niebie nigdzie jej nie widział. Zdecydowanie to spotkanie to nie był sen, jednak wciąż nie wiedział tak wielu rzeczy, tak wielu nie rozumiał. Dlaczego powrócił? Dlaczego nie chciał się ujawnić? Dlaczego rozmawiał akurat z nim? - Aaaach! - Ulv złapał się za głowę i przeczesał palcami włosy. - Nic nie rozumiem! - Ulv? Chłopiec odwrócił się. Tym razem w jego stronę szła niewysoka dziewczyna z burzą rudych włosów związanych w warkocz i upiętych na samym czubku głowy tak, że z daleka wyglądały jak diadem. - Iria? Nie jesteś na zajęciach? Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i nieśmiało podeszła bliżej. - Jak mnie znalazłaś? - w jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta złości jednak widząc wyraz twarzy swojej towarzyszki westchnął i położył dłoń na karku. - Twoi rodzice będą źli jeżeli uciekłaś z lekcji. - Lekcje się skończyły wcześniej - szepnęła i zrobiła kolejny ostrożny krok w jego stronę. - I czemu tu przyszłaś? - Martwiłam się. - mówiąc to spłonęła rumieńcem i kucnęła zrywając kilka źdźbeł trawy tylko po to, by nie patrzeć na chłopaka. Ulv zamrugał kilka razy. Zdecydowanie nie szukał przyjaciół wśród swoich rówieśników jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta mała istota przyszła tu dla niego, choć tak naprawdę nigdy ze sobą specjalnie nie rozmawiali. Chłopiec wiedział, że Iria jest bardzo wrażliwa i z trudem przychodzi jej rozmowa z kimś a jednak pobiegła za nim przełamując swój strach. Dlaczego to zrobiła? - Szukam kogoś. - powiedział niespodziewanie odwracając głowę w stronę pól. Dlaczego jej to mówię? - Kogo? Ulv przygryzł wargę nie wiedząc co jej odpowiedzieć. Bał się, że jeżeli powie, że szuka kogoś, kto nie mieszka na Berg pomyśli, że coś knuje. Jeżeli się wystraszy, ucieknie i powie dorosłym a wtedy Ulv będzie musiał szukać dobrych kłamstw by zamaskować prawdę. - Jeżeli nie chcesz mówić to przepraszam, że pytałam. - po raz kolejny go zaskoczyła. Popatrzył na jej skuloną postać i poczuł gdzieś w sercu to samo przyjemne ciepło, które czuł tamtego dnia. - Nie przejmuj się tym. Kiwnęła głową a on czując w końcu zmęczenie w nogach usiadł obok niej opierając się dłońmi o zimną trawę i kierując twarz ku słońcu. Niebo było niemal czyste, po porannych chmurach pozostało tylko kilka obłoków leniwie sunących na południe. Siedzieli tak w ciszy obserwując polną zwierzynę i grzejąc się do słońca. Ulv ukradkiem popatrzył na twarz dziewczyny. Duże niebieskie oczy, jasna cera z kilkoma piegami, lekko zadarty nos i cienkie usta sprawiały, że wyglądała jak porcelanowa lalka. Lalka, którą można niezwykle łatwo rozbić, jeżeli wykona się zły ruch. W tej chwili wydało mu się, że ta jedna osoba nie będzie go osądzać, śmiać się lub szydzić więc dlaczego by nie zrobić dla niej wyjątku? - Mogę opowiedzieć ci swój sen? - zapytał przerywając ciszę. Iria popatrzyła na niego z ukosa a na jej usta wystąpił lekki uśmiech. Skinęła głową wyrażając tym samym zgodę. Ulv przez chwilę otwierał i zamykał usta nie wiedząc jak zacząć, lecz kiedy znalazł pierwsze słowa, reszta pojawiała się już sama od siebie. Na początku zerkał na Irie co jakiś czas i przerywał jakby spodziewał się szyderczego śmiechu z jej strony lub chociaż cienia ironii na jej twarzy, jednak ona siedziała nieruchomo i z przymkniętymi oczami wsłuchiwała się w jego słowa. ~~**~~ Otworzyłem oczy powracając myślami do teraźniejszości choć przed oczami wciąż widziałem jeszcze pożółkły pergamin i głęboką czerń tuszu. Blask zachodzącego słońca wkradał się między źrenice i odbijał się tysiącami odcieni zieleni. Zza moich pleców dobiegło mnie ciche szuranie stóp. - Planujesz polecieć? Nie odpowiedziałem a zamiast tego kiwnąłem tylko głową. Patrząc na powoli zachodzące słońce zrozumiałem, że los, który zaczął wybijać całkiem nową historię, kieruje mnie właśnie ku jej samemu sednu. Zdecydowanie czekałem już zbyt długo by móc znów stanąć na wyspie nie musząc się kryć pod osłoną nocy jak złodziej lub wyrzutek. - Nie żebym żywił do ciebie specjalną sympatię, ale nudno tu będzie samemu. Odwróciłem się a na mojej twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech. Teraz dopiero widziałem jak wiele lat minęło i kiedy tak patrzyłem na tą posiwiałą postać poczułem w sercu nie tylko niepewność, ale i coś ciepłego, przyjemniejszego i dodającego odwagi. - Nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć wprost, że chcesz lecieć ze mną staruszku? Mężczyzna prychnął gniewnie i zamachał prawą ręką, wciąż umięśnioną i zdolną do powalenia niejednego śmiałka. - Wciąż mogę cię z łatwością pokonać smarkaczu. Zaśmiałem się i ponownie skierowałem wzrok na niespokojną taflę oceanu. - Wiesz, że mogą cie nie przywitać zbyt przyjaźnie, Ivar. Przymknąłem oczy a usta rozciągnęły się w lekkim uśmiechu. - Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę Albrechcie. C.d.n. Chinatsa (dyskusja) 17:57, wrz 15, 2015 (UTC) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach To całkiem nowa historia 2. Sequiel